


Recycle Bin

by Tryptych



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tryptych/pseuds/Tryptych
Summary: Len knows that he's being thrown away, he just doesn't want to admit it.
Kudos: 7





	Recycle Bin

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey a vent that I wrote in a short time, for this, sorry for the quality.
> 
> Based on the song 'Recycle Bin'

I should have seen this coming.  
I should have seen this coming, but I didn't.

I had to understand it because you started using my voice less and less, because every project you started with me was left incomplete or replaced with another voice. But I waited patiently for you to use me, patiently for you to let me sing once, because that's what I can do, the only thing I was born for. And even if I wanted to serve for something else, I'd be useless at that.

Let me sing, please. I'm begging you.

I will sing anything, because I was born only to obey and indulge you, I have no will of my own, I was born to be a way in which you can express your every feeling, I am a filter of the most atrocious or romantic things in your mind. Use me, use me, use me, I beg you.

I know my voice isn't the best, I know it's not everyone's favorite, but use it. Even if it's for songs that degrade me in horrible ways. It doesn't matter.

I just want to be used.

That's why, get me out of here and finish that song you're putting so much effort into. Because you didn't replace my voice, right? Even if you did, I'll wait for you to start another one, your happiness is more important.

Get me out of this garbage can. I'm sure I can sing again if I make an effort, I just need to get out of here. I'm sure I'm not that useless, I'm here for a reason, I want to sing, but I can't pronounce a single syllable anymore. Even so, squeeze every single strength I have left, use me.

I wonder if there's still a part of me in your heart.

I wonder why I can't feel anything anymore. I'm not sad, I'm not afraid, I can't feel anything. I just keep falling to the bottom of something. Maybe, just maybe, my voice wasn't enough.

But I keep waiting, I know you'll use me again, I know my voice won't be so useless. I feel nothing but emptiness, but I know I'm not useless, don't I? I know you would never lie to me, I'm sure the words you said the first time we met weren't empty, I wasn't just something insignificant to you, as I'm now. You wanted to use me, and you seemed so happy, I was so happy, but now I don't even remember what it feels like to be happy.  
Maybe I never knew, would you teach me?

Can you hear me?


End file.
